


Seasons 1-2: Top Charts, Drop Z-Arkon

by kryouma



Series: Battle of the Bands [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, allurance, broganes, klance, lanlura, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryouma/pseuds/kryouma
Summary: !! Voltron Band AU !!When ex-international singing sensation, Takashi Shirogane decides to get back on the road, after his accident, there's nothing better than holding some auditions with his cutthroat vocalist-slash-gutarist and DJ, Keith and Pidge.Unfortunately, his new band, 'The Paladins of Voltron', are going to have to battle Z-Arkon and the 'The Galra Empire' for the top spot, since they've somehow come to the top during Shiro's hiatus.It's a long way to the top, but they're not going down without a fight.





	Seasons 1-2: Top Charts, Drop Z-Arkon

"Takashi, are you sure you want to get back on the road again? You do realize it'll be a huge leap, even if you were an international sensation barely a year ago."

"Keith's right, that accident you had a year ago really threw you off course. It might take a while for you to sell an album."

"I appreciate your concern Keith, Pidge, but we have to start sometime, so why not now?"

"Because now's when 'The Galra Empire' is uber popular."

"You still have tabs on them, Keith?"

"Yeah, they keep asking me to join. 'The Blades' from Marmora Records do too."

"Ooh, Keith's a hot item! Hey, Takashi, keep a steady grip on him!"

"Just because I'm one of the best vocalists and guitarists of the year doesn't make me want to run to fame, okay, Katie?"

"Don't call me that."

"Then, I suggest you mind what you're saying."

"Stow it, cadets!"

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, Takashi."

"At any rate, if we're going to start up again, we're going to need more members!"

"Suggesting auditions, Pidge?" +

"Auditions are right, my dear Keith."

"Please don't say that."

"Why? Does it interfere with your gay complex?"

"Probably. Anyways, Takashi, we should get in contact with Lion Records and see when we should hold auditions."

"Probably after school hours, its our final semester and they're pretty close to expelling Keith. Plus, he's failing History."

"Why, Keith?"

"Because-"

"He draws cover art in class."

"Quiznack you, Pidge."


End file.
